1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a practice aide for improving the shooting skills of a basketball player, and more particularly, to an apparatus which attaches to the net rim of a basket ball backboard and returns the basketball to a desired position on the court.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today more then ever before, organized sports have opened the door to educational and financial opportunity. For example, those individuals who excel in a particular sport can expect to attend some of the most highly regarded educational institutions in the world. To the skilled sportsman impecunity is no longer a barrier to higher education. In fact, nearly all major institutions award full scholarships to highly skilled athletes. Basketball, in particular, has resulted in numerous scholarships. Moreover, the financial awards available to the select few who reach professional status are staggering.
Basketball is a sport which requires a number of different skills. For example, a particular athlete may excel in one or more of the following skills: ball control; defense; passing; or shooting. While all these skills are highly desirable and sought after, good shooting ability is prized above the others. Indeed, the object of the game of basketball is to score points. This ultimately can only be achieved by shooting the basketball.
Many people believe that a good shooter is a result of natural ability. While star athletes admittedly possess considerable natural talent, shooting it is a learned skill. As a physical skill, it is necessary, and is in fact required that the shooter practice extensively. Accordingly, devices which facilitate and encourage practice are highly desirable. Such devices have, however, suffered from numerous problems of being difficult to install, complex, expensive, ineffective, cumbersome, etc. Rather, it is desirable that the practice aide be simple in construction, easy to install, and quickly and efficiently return the basketball to the shooter at a comfortable position.
The instant apparatus is directed to overcoming one or more problems that are set forth above.